The main parts of shoes generally include a sole and an upper for sufficiently covering and confining a foot. The upper is usually further divided into several different portions, namely, vamp, tongue, sides, throat, and back.
Athletic shoes and leisure shoes which are presently popular are extremely soft and are designed to provide users with convenience and comfort. However, such shoes with the above-mentioned structure do not permit users to conveniently and quickly put on the shoes. It is because the user's heel will step on and press down the back of the upper of a shoe when the shoes are put on and the back is so soft that it can not automatically recover its original position and shape without help from the user with his finger or with a shoe lifter.
Moreover, the backs of most uppers of shoes have a defined shape after they are formed which may not absolutely conform with the shape and size of the user's heel and, consequently, can not provide the user with comfort and adequate protection while the user's heel can not be fitted and steadily confined in the shoes. Since it is sometimes possible that users have two feet with different sizes, a pair of shoes with both shoes of the same size shall particularly tend to worsen the above said problem.
Therefore the applicant has tried to develop a kind of shoes which may eliminate those shortcomings of present leisure shoes and athletic shoes.